Compression bras are used for patients who have undergone breast augmentation or reduction, reconstructive surgery, mastectomies and so forth. Compression bras apply compression on the surface of the patient's skin to reduce the physical volume of the breasts and surrounding areas, thereby reducing the effects of swelling and bruising commonly experienced after surgery. Conventional compression bras typically fasten in the front using a hook and loop fastener that can scratch the skin and fail to provide an easy means for adjusting the amount of pressure exerted on a patient by the bra. An additional problem with the design of conventional compression bras is that a seam is located down the middle of each cup that rubs against the nipple and causes irritation to the patient. An even further problem with conventional bras is the side straps that wrap around the torso press against patients' lymph nodes located under the armpits, an area where incisions are commonly made during breast surgery, thereby causing further discomfort to the patient.
Therefore, a need exists for an ergonomic post-operative compression bra that reduces the effects of swelling and bruising commonly experienced after breast surgery while not causing any discomfort normally experienced with conventional post-operative compression bras.